


Lean

by Dogsocks



Series: Words Not Spoken [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After care, M/M, POV Alternating, Piggyback Ride, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsocks/pseuds/Dogsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani has to limp all the way to Yahaba's house, but Yahaba won't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was on a walk with my sibling when I got this idea. This isn't the sad story I said I was going to write, (which is still coming sometime in the next week) it's just a fun little idea I felt like writing. It's only one chapter, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also this all takes place after Fall With Your Eyes Open. You don't _need_ to read the first one for this to be cute and a good quick read, but it does make a little more sense if you read the other one first.)

It was a really fun day, until it wasn't.

Kyoutani and Yahaba had been hanging out together all day at the park. It was nice. It was a really good day for it. Warm, but not too hot, maybe a hint of a breeze. They had walked around a bit, climbed some trees and gotten yelled at for it, said hello to every single dog that they saw. Eventually they had ended up just passing a volleyball back and forth in a clear spot. They both took off their shoes and ran back and forth in the grass until they had worked up a sweat. Everything was good.

Until Kyoutani ran for the ball and felt a sharp pain in his foot, followed by a faceful of grass. Now, everything was bad.

"Fuck! Ow, ow, ow," Kyoutani says as he rolls off his face and moves to inspect his foot. There's a pretty big piece of glass sticking out of the bottom of it, and quite a bit of blood flowing around it, which is fucking gross. And shit, does it hurt. Yahaba is already by his side and asking what happened when he sees it too. 

"Oh my god! Is that glass?" Yahaba asks, looking an odd mixture of mortified, concerned, and disgusted, like his face doesn't know what to express first.

"No, it's just part of my damn foot," Kyoutani shoots back. "Yes, dipshit, it's glass!" 

"Well, you have to take it out," Yahaba continues.

"I know! What do you think I'm going to do, just leave it in there?" Kyoutani looks down. It's thoroughly gross and bloody now. He grimaces, but reaches to pull the glass out anyway, and man, was that a bad idea. The second he tried to move the damn thing, it hurt _way_ more. "Shit! No. Nope. No way. You do it," Kyoutani says, looking away. Someone has to do it quick, and no way in hell that is going to be him.

"What, no!" Yahaba protests, "I'm not removing your bloody foot glass."

"You have to. Someone has to pull it out quick, and I can't do it to myself without stopping," Kyoutani says firmly. Yahaba is easy to persuade if you use logic. "Just do it quick, and soon, it fucking hurts."

"Fine," Yahaba sighs, "But you owe me for this."

"Sure, if you ever have bloody glass in your body, I'll rip it out for you."

"How sweet."

"Don't tell me when you're doing it," Kyoutani says, looking away again. He finds himself wincing in preparation for the inevitable pain to follow. He knows this is how it has to be done, but it's actually kind of nerve wracking, just waiting.

"Okay I--"

"Fuck!"

"Won't," Yahaba finishes with a smile, holding up the piece of glass proudly as Kyoutani untwists his torso to face Yahaba again.

"Asshole."

"Hey, you told me not to tell you!" Yahaba says as he stands up. "Do you need help getting up?" He asks, offering a hand. Kyoutani knows he should probably take it, let Yahaba help him. But, some defensive, competitive pride not so deep inside him thinks otherwise.

"No, it's fine," he grunts.

"Seriously?" Yahaba questions in an unamused tone as Kyoutani struggles to get his body upright on one leg. It takes a second, but Kyoutani manages just fine.

Yahaba moves to get his stuff from under the tree, and Kyoutani watches as he grabs only his things and returns to where Kyoutani is standing. Asshole. Kyoutani wants to smack the stupid, smug grin off his stupid, pretty face.

"Asshole," Kyoutani repeats aloud as he glares at Yahaba's stupid, widening grin.

"Well," Yahaba starts, "I figured, since you don't need my help and all, that you would want to get your own stuff." 

"Even if my foot wasn't bleeding, you know you still would have gotten my stuff for me! You were already over there!" Kyoutani yells. Yahaba only shrugs with that damn, unrelenting smirk. "Remind me, again, why I like you."

Kyoutani hobbles over to the tree, switching between hopping on one foot and limping awkwardly. It's annoying, it hurts, and it takes an irritating amount of time. He fucking does it, nonetheless. He quickly throws his bag over his shoulder, puts on one sock and one shoe, then ties the other sock around his injured foot to keep it from continuing to bleed everywhere. He winces a little as he pulls the knot tight. Grabbing the other shoe, he makes his way back.

He sat to put on his shoe, so instead of standing, this time he just crawls on his hands and knees. It hurts significantly less, and it's a much faster mode of transportation than awkward hobbling, but it's about ten times more humiliating. It's hard to look angry or any kind of intimidating when you're crawling across the grass with only one shoe on and one in your hand, especially when the person you're glaring at is smirking down at you from several feet above.

"Look who came crawling back to me," Yahaba coos.

"Shut the fuck up."

***

Yahaba glances over at Kyoutani as they walk home. He's still doing some awkward mix between a skip, a limp, a hop, and a hobble. It looks a little silly. Very silly, actually, but Yahaba does feel bad. It probably hurts a lot, not to mention there's bound to be some dirt in it, too. Plus, it can't be very comfortable to walk that way. The way Kyoutani winces every time he uses the foot makes Yahaba hurt a little on the inside.

"Kyoutani, let me help you," Yahaba tries again. He's offered a few times already.

"No, it's fine, _remember_?" Kyoutani says, continuing to focus on walking.

"Look, I'm sorry," Yahaba admits, "Now would you please stop being so stubborn and let me help you? I can carry you or something. It's seriously painful just watching you."

"It's a short walk, I'll survive," he grunts.

"Yes, short for someone who can walk like a normal person!" Yahaba protests, "You have a giant cut on the _bottom_ of your foot and you're trying to walk on it, which is doing nothing but constantly reopening the wound, which obviously hurts a lot, judging by the stupid face you're making." 

Kyoutani stays silent, glaring at the sidewalk.

"Not to mention it's probably full of dirt, and sock lint, and maybe even some glass still," Yahaba continues. "Would you please at least put your arm over my shoulder or something?" Yahaba pleads.

Kyoutani seems to think about this for a moment before agreeing, begrudgingly. Yahaba stops and lets Kyoutani hang his arm around Yahaba's shoulders. Kyoutani grabs his shoulder tight as Yahaba wraps his arm snug around Kyoutani's waist. 

They begin to walk again, wordlessly. Though Kyoutani didn't want help, Yahaba notices that he's resting a significant amount of his weight on Yahaba.

***

"Okay, Kyoutani," Yahaba begins after a long spell of silence, "Can you please let me carry you now? This is taking forever, we're barely halfway there."

"No, this is fine. It doesn't matter," Kyoutani says stubbornly. Being helped like this is one thing, being fucking carried is another. Kyoutani isn't that helpless. It's just a damn cut.

"You can barely walk on it as it is right now," Yahaba continues. "Also, it's getting dark, and it's definitely about to rain." Kyoutani had noticed the clouds, too, and the smell. Yahaba is right about the rain, but Kyoutani still isn't ready to admit defeat just yet.

"We can make it back before it rains," Kyoutani says without much confidence. 

"We can if you'd just let me carry you," Yahaba persists.

"We can make it like this." Kyoutani definitely doesn't believe that by this point. "And if you're so damn worried about getting your pretty hair wet, then you can go and I'll catch up." 

"Aww, you think my hair is pretty?" Yahaba coos.

"Shut up."

"Anyways," Yahaba continues, "I'm not leaving you to hobble to my house by yourself in the rain."

"So you'd rather hobble there in the rain together?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not getting my pretty hair wet," Yahaba concludes with a smile. "Just get on my back," he says, stopping them both.

"No," Kyoutani says breaking away to limp ahead defiantly. Yahaba catches up pretty quickly. Damn this foot injury. Damn his long legs.

"You are never going to make it home like this," Yahaba concludes.

"I'll crawl."

"Kyoutani!" Yahaba squawks, "You are not crawling all the way to my house in the rain!" 

"It's not raining yet," Kyoutani points out.

"You're being ridiculous," Yahaba says. "Just get on my back and let me carry you!"

"No," Kyoutani persists. 

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Kyoutani," Yahaba starts with a hand on his hip, "I promise, your masculinity and pride will not be compromised because of one piggyback ride, when you literally _can't walk_. Now suck it up and get on my back, for both of our sakes."

It's not really the fact that Kyoutani doesn't want a piggyback ride, or that he feels like his masculinity is threatened. He doesn't really give a shit. And honestly, at this point, walking is becoming a serious hassle. But, at the same time, there's something between stubbornness and competitiveness that compels him to refuse. Then again, this really fucking hurts now.

"Fine," Kyoutani grumbles.

Yahaba turns around and squats a little to make it easier. Though, there still is the issue of having to jump high enough on one leg for Yahaba to grab him, without just accidentally yanking Yahaba to the ground by his shoulders. Kyoutani also has to try not to jump crooked so Yahaba can actually catch him. As Kyoutani grabs Yahaba's shoulders, he eases some of the weight onto the toes of his left foot, while still holding most of it on his right. He braces himself, then jumps, which hurts a lot, as expected. But, thankfully, it's enough for Yahaba to catch Kyoutani's legs and lift him onto his back.

It's definitely a relief to have all the weight off his left foot and to give his right side a break. Kyoutani didn't realize how much weight he had been resting on his right leg until suddenly there was none. He feels a little embarrassed at the way he practically melts into Yahaba, because there's no way Yahaba doesn't notice. Whatever, who the fuck cares at this point?

Kyoutani wraps his arms around Yahaba's shoulders and clasps one hand around the wrist of the hand that still holds his other shoe. He relaxes his body against Yahaba's back and rests his head in the crook of one of Yahaba's shoulders. Kyoutani plants a soft kiss against Yahaba's neck before closing his eyes and letting Yahaba carry him the rest of the way home.

***

They don't make it before the rain does and now they're both soaked anyways. The walk is a little longer than Yahaba thought, and he's definitely tired by the time they arrive at his house. He'll probably be sore tomorrow. Still, Yahaba carries Kyoutani inside as well, because he really doesn't want to deal with Kyoutani trying to get upstairs.

"Just put me down, it's fine!" Kyoutani protests as he tries to escape Yahaba's grasp, which only makes it that much harder to get up the stairs.

"You're not making this easier!" Yahaba says as he wobbles up the steps. "Besides, I'm already halfway there. Just relax!"

"No, I wanna get down. Yahaba!"

"You're going to make us both fall down the stairs!"

 

Eventually, they make it to the bathroom, where Yahaba finally plops Kyoutani down on the counter next to the sink. It's familiar, Kyoutani sitting on the counter in his bathroom, soaked and injured. And here's Yahaba again, ready to mend Kyoutani's wounds.

Maybe this time there's less worry involved, less sneaking though the window, less hours since daylight, a less dry and sleepy Yahaba. But things are different between them now than they were then. That's when it all really started.

"Stay here," Yahaba says turning, "I'm going to get you some dry clothes." Kyoutani doesn't protest as Yahaba leaves. He quickly throws on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He grabs some sweats and a t-shirt for Kyoutani, then heads back to the bathroom.

"Here," Yahaba says as he offers the clothes to Kyoutani. "I won't look," he continues, turning away to find a towel.

"Is it me, or has this happened before?" Kyoutani asks, and Yahaba can hear clothing hitting the floor.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Yahaba agrees with a smile. He's been holding the towel for a while, just staring at it. "Um, are you done?"

"No, but I don't really think it matters," Kyoutani says casually and Yahaba can hear him drop off the counter and unzip his pants. It takes Yahaba by surprise and he can feel his cheeks get warm. "It's not like I'm soaked down to my boxers this time," he adds, "And either way, it's nothing you've never seen in the lockeroom." It's true, but now that they're dating, it somehow feels weirder. 

"And," Kyoutani continues weakly, "I kind of need your help." 

Yahaba turns around, and now it's Kyoutani whose cheeks are pink. It's adorable, honestly. Kyoutani is standing on one foot, hopping over to sit on the lid of the toilet, with the new shirt on. The wet pants are unzipped, in such a way that Yahaba decides it's best to ignore right now, but they're still on his body as he glares at the floor.

"I don't think I can get them off without unwrapping my foot first," Kyoutani explains without looking up. "But I'm not sure if you want to try and clean it before or after."

***

"Oh," Yahaba says finally, walking closer, "Well I guess that just depends on if it's bleeding still or not." Yahaba carefully unties the now bloody sock from around the cut and tosses it aside with a grimace that Kyoutani can't help but find endearing in a way.

"It looks pretty gross right now, but it isn't bleeding anymore," Yahaba continues as he inspects the cut. "You can probably change pants first, if you're careful. Plus you need to be on the sink for me to clean it." 

Kyoutani nods in response. It takes a few minutes to escape the hellish prison of slightly damp jeans. He has to lift off the seat, balancing on one foot, in order to slide the jeans down to his knees. As he carefully works the fabric around his left foot, he can't help but feel a little self conscious. 

Everything Kyoutani told Yahaba about seeing him get changed before was true, but somehow this feels weirder than he was expecting. Sure, they're dating now, so of course that changes a few things. But it's not even a sexual kind of thing, which might be why it feels weirder as Yahaba watches Kyoutani carefully. It's not in that way at all, it's in a genuine, caring way, like he's ready to help the second Kyoutani asks for it. Kyoutani shakes the feeling and discards the wet jeans to the corner where his shirt still lays.

***

"Can you get back onto the counter?" Yahaba asks, handing Kyoutani the sweatpants and trying not to pay attention to the way the boxer briefs hug Kyoutani's hips. That's not important right now.

"Oh. I think so," Kyoutani says as he slides his feet into the legs of the sweatpants. He holds a hand out to Yahaba, and it takes Yahaba a second to realize this is Kyoutani's silent way of asking for _help_. Yahaba takes his hand and helps him to his feet. Kyoutani pulls the sweats the rest of the way up and hops back over to the sink.

He manages to jump enough with one leg to get him onto the high surface. When Kyoutani is on the counter again, he just watches quietly as Yahaba gets out all the first aid supplies from the small medicine cabinet. It does feel surprisingly like the first time this happened, with a comfortable silence and a gentle fondness in the air that's hard for Yahaba to really describe.

"Here," Yahaba says, handing Kyoutani the the towel. "You can dry your own hair this time," he says with a smirk as Kyoutani takes the towel from him.

"But why would I do it when you're so good at it?" Kyoutani teases with a grin.

Kyoutani starts to dry his own hair anyways, but Yahaba takes the towel back. 

"Fine," Yahaba says.

"What are you doing?" Kyoutani asks with that confused look on his face.

"If you want me to do it so bad, then let me do it."

Kyoutani eventually complies, ducking his head a little so Yahaba can reach better. It makes Yahaba smile, to remember a time when the boy in front of him flinched away at his every movement and compare it to now. It's nice to see how far they've come since then.

***

When he's done, Kyoutani can feel Yahaba slide the towel behind his neck, pulling him forward a little. As Kyoutani looks up, Yahaba plants a soft kiss at his lips. It's short and sweet and Kyoutani finds himself feeling a little disappointed as Yahaba abruptly pulls away to finally address the issue of his foot.

Kyoutani watches Yahaba roll up the cuff of the pants and begin to meticulously clean the wound. He has the same care and gentle attentiveness that he did the first time. The whole time, he has that focused look on his face, like nothing else in the world matters more than what he's paying attention to right now. It's a good look on him.

As Yahaba continues, Kyoutani's mind keeps going back to the first time they were in this situation. The circumstances were way different than they are now. Damn, that was when all this actually started, wasn't it?

"That was so weird," Kyoutani says, suddenly breaking the silence. "The first time this shit happened," he continues.

"Oh, yeah," Yahaba says, glancing up, "I guess so." He shrugs as he puts something on the cut that stings a lot. Kyoutani winces before speaking again.

"What do you mean, you guess so?" Kyoutani asks. "That was such a weird fucking day. That was the first time I crawled through your window, I was soaked and beat up, and it was three in the damn morning. We sat in your bathroom just like this, and I told you about my dad. Kind of a weird time to confess to you, if you can even call it a confession," he finishes, watching as Yahaba closes the wound with a few butterfly bandages.

"Yeah it was a weird time, but it worked, didn't it?" Yahaba asks, as he finally begins to wrap Kyoutani's foot up. Yahaba has a point there. 

"Yeah, you kissed me," Kyoutani says with a stupid grin.

"Well I liked you a while before it happened," Yahaba explains, "So I was honestly just glad that you said something so I didn't have to."

"I think I liked you for a while, too," Kyoutani says as Yahaba finishes and starts cleaning up the counter. "I was actually kind of worried you wouldn't like me back."

"Me too," Yahaba laughs as he moves to stand in front of Kyoutani. He smiles that stupid, perfect grin as he wraps his arms around Kyoutani's shoulders. "Funny, how that works. Lucky for me, you were stupid enough to tell me first."

Kyoutani lets his own hands fall on Yahaba's hips. He looks at Yahaba. He looks beautiful, in a way men usually aren't, with his eyes glowing up at Kyoutani, his shirt hanging a little farther off one shoulder like it always does, the wide, real smile that takes over his face. He looks back at Kyoutani with the warmest most caring look anyone has ever sent in Kyoutani's direction. It sends a warm feeling through his whole body, and he returns the smile. "Why am I the stupid one?" Kyoutani asks, pulling Yahaba closer.

"Because now you're stuck with me," Yahaba replies before pulling Kyoutani down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I was on a walk up a hill with my sibling on my back when I had this idea and we brainstormed a little before I wrote it (so a few of these ideas for parts I got stuck on were theirs, give credit where credit is due :P). Also, this has actually happened to me before, and trust me, having a cut on the _bottom_ of your foot sucks a lot. Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading and leaving me kudos and comment, I always enjoy reading them!


End file.
